Presents and Mischief
by Ghostpirates
Summary: A story I wrote for my friend. Basically, her and I are Nobodies and we go around causing mischief-of the yaoi kind. Mostly centered around Zexion/Demyx, but there're other pairings. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes:_

_First of all, this fic is for my friend. She went to New York for, like, a week or something, and I promised to write her a fic. XD I still haven't finished it, and she's back already. That just shows how into it I got. Plus, this is the longest fic I've ever written. o.o Seriously, it was like, twelve pages on WordPerfect. All my others are like four or something. Yeah... And this fic isn't even done yet! I think it's gonna have three chapters. Maybe more, maybe less. No idea. Matters how I decide to write it. Anyway, enjoy if you want, but _remember_: **this ficcu is for my friend, so she's probably the one that'll get everything in it.**_

_Side Note: Firxe is my Nobody; Radianxa is hers. Everyone else belongs to Squeenix. Though I wish they didn't. .  
_

------

"... And the dragon was slain. The prince ran all the way back to the land of – this is stupid."

"Awww," the blonde whined. "But Zexy~, you said you'd read me a story. And it's almost done. Pleease?"

The shorter boy sighed, "Fine." He looked back at the book in his lap and muttered as he tried to find his spot before picking up his place, "– to the land of, ugh... 'happy rainbows and sweets'– Demyx, really, do I have to read this?"

The blonde's expression turned serious. "Yes. You promised."

Zexion glared. "I didn't think you'd pick such a... disgustingly happy story."

"Zeeeexy," the blonde wailed suddenly. "That's meeean. It's a good story!"

The blue-silver haired teen sighed once again and closed the book. "I'm sorry. It's time to go, though. We have to meet the new members."

This shut Demyx up, and he suddenly became excited.

"Yay! New members! Why didn't you say so? Let's go," he exclaimed as he grabbed VI's hand and ran out of the room.

------

In the hall, where everyone was gathered, Xemnas stood at the front with two shorter figures behind him. The two figures were cloaked, so no one could see what they looked like. Everyone waited impatiently for the two missing members to join them so they could start the introductions.

The other members looked around as Zexion and Demyx ran around the corner and hurried toward them. Well, Demyx ran; Zexion was dragged along by the taller boy.

"Nice of you to join us," Vexen sneered. He had better things to do than meet new members.

Zexion gave him an annoyed glance and wrenched his hand from Demyx's grip.

"Since you are all here now," Xemnas started, getting them all to quiet down. "I would like to introduce our new members." He waved the two black-cloaked figures forward. "Numbers fifteen and sixteen: Radianxa and Firxe."

Both of the teens took off their hoods, revealing themselves. Two girls, a redhead to rival Axel and a brunette with vibrant blue and white highlights, stood casually.

The rest of the Organization – excluding Xemnas – looked them over, and Xigbar asked, "What're their weapons and elements?" The others murmured among themselves, wondering the same.

Superior looked at the two girls and waved his hand.

The brunette Radianxa hopped forward and spoke, "Radianxa, number fifteen. I use a double-bladed katana, and my elements are ice and wind. Basically, it means I create very cold breezes." She smiled sweetly at this.

Firxe stepped forward as the other stepped back. "Firxe," she said in a bored tone. "Number sixteen. I use a transforming staff. Technically, my element is fire and water combined, but you wouldn't be able to tell." She snapped her finger, and the air shimmered above her hand. "I call it mist, or steam."

Somebody in the crowd snickered, and Firxe's face morphed to annoyance. She blew the water particles toward the other members, and Radianxa moved her arm through the air in a flowing motion. The water froze and became sharp. Firxe flicked her wrist, and the ice was set aflame but did not melt. Both girls moved their hands in a circle, and the fiery icicles flew at high speed toward the rest. They all jumped out of the way so they wouldn't be hit.

This all happened in the span of about five seconds.

"_Don't_ laugh at my element," the hotheaded teen growled.

Luckily, nobody was hit. Although the wall behind them had a circle of burn marks. Xigbar walked up to this part of the wall and touched the middle of the circle. It promptly crumbled.

"Shit, dude," he smiled.

The rest looked slightly disturbed by this.

"Now that you have met them, you may go back to whatever you were doing," the superior said, walking away.

All the others scattered, leaving Firxe and Radianxa alone. Both of them smirked and high-fived.

"Owned," Firxe stated.

"Haha, yeah," Radianxa agreed.

The redhead looked thoughtful. "Did you see those two that came in together? The late ones, not pinky and the blonde."

The slightly taller one smirked evilly. "Yeeees... FY?"

"FY," Firxe agreed.

They cackled maniacally and went to find their rooms.

------

"Those girls were scary," Demyx stated.

"I think it's just you. I didn't think they were that interesting," Axel glowered.

"Awww. Axel's jealous~," the blonde sing-songed. "You're just jealous that she's got your hair AND your power."

"She's got yours too," he pointed out.

Demyx frowned. "Well... That other one has Vexen's and Xaldin's. Think they'll be mad?"

Axel thought for a moment. "I doubt Vexen'll care. He's probably got Marluxia down his pants."

"Wha–," Demyx looked up innocently.

The redhead coughed and looked away. "Nothin'. I gotta go."

"Axel!"

But the other was already halfway down the hall.

------

Firxe and Radianxa were relaxing in the library when Larxene strolled in. They both looked up as she walked over. Firxe raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to congratulate you," she said snobbily.

The two glanced at each other, and then back to the blonde woman.

"Congratulate us on what?" Radianxa asked.

"For being total bitches," she smirked.

Firxe stood up so fast her book ended up halfway across the library.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked.

Larxene laughed shrilly. "What a wonderful performance you two put on earlier. Totally not showing off and all, right? You should learn to keep your place, which is isn't anywhere near ours. Don't attack senior members. It makes you look _rude_," she said sarcastically.

The brunette stood up and grabbed onto Firxe as her green eyes glowed. She looked worriedly at her friend and then glared at Larxene.

"Hmph. You shouldn't underestimate us. You're lucky I'm here, or she would have ripped your head off by now. Let's go, Fere."

Radianxa led the redhead away while Larxene looked after them angrily.

------

"I HATE her!" Firxe shouted when they were clear of the library. She slammed her hand into the wall, causing it to shake perilously and crack in some places.

"Oh, now Firxe, you shouldn't be like that. I mean, she is a bit of a... bitch–"

"A bit? A BIT?! Oh, please. She is not just a 'bit', and you know it."

Radianxa looked away and sighed. "Okay. So she is a lot of a bitch, and I do hate her, but she IS a senior member. It doesn't matter how strong we are; we can't disrespect them."

"Yeah, I know," the green-eyed girl snipped.

"Good. Now let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

Firxe laughed, and the two skipped off to the kitchen.

------

Zexion was reading quietly in his room when Demyx burst in. The blonde flopped down on the shorter's bed in a flurry of sheets. Zexion looked pissed but didn't look up from his book. The Melodious Nocturne laid there for a while but couldn't keep quiet for long.

"Zexy, do you like me?"

Zexion looked up slowly, his eyes locking on the back of the blonde's head. "Demyx, what kind of question is that?"

"I dunno," he muttered. "I was just wondering. You always seem annoyed when I'm near you."

The blue-haired boy sighed. "I'm annoyed whenever anyone is near me."

"That's not true. You don't mind Lexaeus."

"Look, if I didn't like you, I wouldn't bother talking to you, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay," he replied, burying his head further in the pile of blankets.

Zexion went back to reading, and a few minutes passed before a knock sounded at his door. He got up, looking to Demyx who seemed to have fallen asleep, and went to answer it.

------

"Radianxa, we need a game plan," Firxe said as they ate.

"Mhmm," Radianxa said through a mouthful of food.

Firxe gave her a _finish-your-food-already_ look, and stretched her arms above her head. The brunette swallowed and got up, taking both of their plates and putting them in the sink. She went back to her spot and sat down.

"Okay. What're we gonna do?"

"I dunno. Push them into each other? Classic, really. Maybe put them in a closet together."

"Psssh. That's too old. Oh, wait! Spin the bottle?" Radianxa clapped her hands together.

Firxe showed a thumbs down and slapped her hand on the table, making it shake and collapse. They both stared.

"Oh... Shit. Umm, let's get out of here."

"I agree," the brunette said, and they both ran out of the room. "You really should learn to control yourself. You almost destroyed the castle when Superior found us outside."

"I did NOT," Firxe whined.

"You did," Radianxa said seriously, but there was amusement in her eyes. "You threatened to pick up the castle and, I quote, 'throw it into oblivion so that all inside would die and you'll never be able to see it again.' And THEN you changed your mind and said you'd throw it at Kingdom Hearts."

Firxe's eyes shifted to the side as they walked. "Okay. So _maybe_ I went a little over the top, but hey, we got to pick our own names."

"Yes. Because Superior wouldn't have let us if we hadn't threatened his precious moon."

"Hmph. If he hadn't, I would have threatened doing something to his 'precious berserker.'" The redhead stuck her tongue out.

"Yes,?" a cold voice asked.

The girls stopped and turned around. Saix stood in the middle of the hall, looking like he had just come from one of the rooms they'd passed.

"Oh, well, you know..." Radianxa started.

"SAIX!" a voice yelled from inside the room. Marluxia emerged followed by Vexen, who looked just the slightest bit harried. The pink-haired man glared at the berserker and then at the two girls. "What?"

"Nothing. We were walking by," Firxe snapped.

"Yes, well, keep walking," he growled back. He tugged Vexen back into the room and called for Saix. The Luna Diviner stared intently at the two girls before following.

"Straaange," Firxe said.

"Wonder what they were doing," Radianxa pondered as she tapped her chin. "Wanna find out?"

Firxe shook her head. "Nah. We've got better things to do."

With that, the two headed off to find Zexion's room.

------

"Those girls are a nuisance. They get in the way."

"Now, now Vexen. I doubt they'll be here long if we have anything to say about it."

The two men glared at Saix.

"I will not help you in your little scheme to get rid of our two newest members. I'd advise you to stay away from them. They are not what they seem."

He let this comment sit and walked out of the room.

Vexen scowled. "There goes our plan, XI."

"I told you to call me 'Marluxia' when no one's around," the taller reprimanded and grabbed Vexen's wrists. The blonde's eyes widened, and he tried to jerk his hands away.

"Number ele–"

"_Marluxia._"

"Marluxia, this is not proper behavior. Unhand me."

Marluxia smirked. "I think not." He pulled Vexen toward himself.

"We can't do this when someone could walk in." Vexen glared.

"So you're saying we could do it if we went somewhere less... obvious?" Marluxia drawled.

The blonde blushed and stuttered as Marluxia dragged him out of the room.

------

Laughter sounded in the hallway as Zexion opened his door and was promptly hit in the face with what seemed like water.

He scowled and went to close the door when a foot came out of nowhere and kicked it off it's hinges. Zexion had the sense to move out of the way and let the door fly.

It landed near the bed and woke up Demyx. The blonde groggily got up and rubbed his eyes. He became more lucid as mist hit him in the face.

"Ha ha," a voice laughed. "You two are way too easy."

The Nocturne exited the room alone with Zexion, and they both looked around to see Firxe and Radianxa standing down the hall. Zexion summoned his book, and Demyx summoned his sitar.

"A fight, hmm?" Firxe grinned.

The girls summoned their respective weapons; Firxe her staff and Radianxa her katana.

All four stood at a stalemate for a few seconds until Firxe waved her hand, and mist surrounded her and her companion. This set the two males off.

Demyx strummed his weapon and a wall of water rushed toward the other two.

Firxe smiled predatorily and snapped her fingers. The water burst and mist spread over the whole floor.

"Tut, tut. I don't only control water now. Radianxa?" she smiled as she looked at the brunette.

"Of course," she agreed.

Radianxa spun around, her katana held out. The water particles around her turned to ice and circled her as she turned. She stopped and pointed her weapon at their opponents. The ice flew toward them.

Zexion raised his book and a flurry of pages surrounded them. "Demyx, put a wall of water around us, too."

The blonde complied and they were protected by the two forces. The shards tore through the Cloaked Schemer's pages but did not make it through the water, as they had lost their force.

"Oh, poo," the girls said simultaneously.

Firxe pouted. "We'll just have to try harder."

With this, she raised her staff above herself and hit the bottom of it. It transformed into a scythe, and she swung it down. It hit the floor and a crack appeared, racing toward the wall of water that was still protecting Zexion and Demyx. The floor opened and the water along with it, revealing the two boys who were looking at Firxe's new weapon warily.

The redhead laughed, and it echoed around the hall. Her eyes were glowing.

Fire and water pillars erupted in front of the girls, alternating. The pillars intertwined and formed into the shape of a lion. A very, very large lion.

Radianxa sighed and teleported herself behind her soon-to-be-very-injured foes. "I'd run if I were you," she suggested and ran down the hall.

Demyx latched onto Zexion's arm. "Zexy, what're we gonna do? She's crazy."

The lion finally settled as it finished forming, and Firxe raised her scythe once again. "Ready, boys?"

She hit the bottom of the scythe, and the weapon transformed again; this time it turned into a whip. Firxe grinned and smacked the whip to the ground. It made a loud noise that echoed in their ears, and the fire-and-water lion charged down the not-so-long-anymore hallway.

Zexion and Demyx, who still hadn't moved, watched as the animal drew closer.

"Idiots! Move out of the way!"

The two were pushed hard from the side, and they rolled right into Zexion's still open, now door less room.

As the shorter teen sat up, rubbing his side, he saw a very large red and blue form pass his doorway. Zexion got up slowly and held a hand out for Demyx. The blonde took it and was pulled up. They walked over to the doorway and looked out.

The lion had been stopped in its tracks by a cage of earth. Lexaeus stood with his tomahawk in hand before the cage. Xaldin was restraining Firxe with his lances; Axel, who had pushed them out of the way, was standing with Roxas off to the side, nursing his burned shoulder.

Radianxa appeared in all the confusion and walked up to the animal. She froze the blade of her katana and jumped up onto the wall surrounding the beast. She drove the weapon into the animal's head, and it disappeared. Then, she jumped down and ran to Firxe, who collapsed, hitting the floor with a dull thud. Her whip reverted to a staff and then was swallowed up by darkness. Radianxa dismissed her weapon, and looked to Xaldin.

"Release her. She's safe now."

III hesitated but recalled his lances. The brunette ran to her friend, tapped her forehead, and checked the girl's pulse before she slapped her in the face.

Firxe woke up immediately and held her cheek.

"What was _that_ for?"

Radianxa was pissed. "You almost _killed_ them. I think I'm being lenient. You _know better_ than to get so worked up. One of these days you won't be able to revert back."

Firxe looked away, ashamed.

The taller girl sighed. "Let's go." She helped the other up and started half dragging her down the hall.

The rest of them were left to clean up the mess.

Zexion assessed the damage done to his room. He'd need to replace the hinges as well as the door. He picked his door up and brought it out to that hall, with the help of Demyx.

Xaldin, Lexaeus, Axel, and Roxas were trying to get rid of all the water on the floor. There were also burn marks, but they couldn't do anything about them yet. VI and IX rested the door against the wall and went to help.

------

Saix walked into Xemnas' office looking peeved.

"How nice to see you, Saix," he was greeted.

The berserker sat in the chair on the opposite side of Xemnas' desk. "Those girls are much more trouble than they are worth. I don't see why you keep them. The little redhead almost destroyed the whole third floor and could have killed two of our other members."

The superior smirked. "I would say that they have courage, to attack senior members like that. I wouldn't call it a total loss, but we must be careful around them. I hate to admit, but it would take our whole organization to bring them down if they ever got out of control."

The Diviner's eyes widened fractionally. "Then why do we keep them?"

"Because it would be too dangerous to let them roam freely."

------

The next morning was very tense. All the Organization was sitting on the floor – as SOMEONE had broken their table – eating breakfast. Firxe and Radianxa were slightly put-out. The two closest member, who happened to be Zexion and Demyx, were as far away as they could be without touching the others next to them. Everyone seemed to glance their way every few seconds or so. It seemed the whole congregation had heard what happened.

Firxe soon got fed up.

"Would you people stop looking at me!" she screamed. The redhead got up, slammed her dish into the sink, and stomped out of the room.

Radianxa stuffed the rest of her food into her mouth and followed her friend.

Roxas got up, too and followed after them. Axel swiped the rest of the blonde's food, put both their dishes in the sink, and also ran after the girls.

The rest of the members finished their food slowly and one by one exited the kitchen.

------

"Oooo. I just want to punch someone in the face right about now," Firxe vented as they walked through the halls of the castle. Radianxa was following behind her companion, wringing her hands. They weren't really headed anywhere but soon found themselves at the front door. Firxe pushed the doors opened and walked into the cool morning air. She sighed, and her breath came out in a puff of white smoke before her. "I didn't know this place could get this cold."

"Yeah," Radianxa mumbled. She looked up and saw the redhead walking again; the brunette hurriedly strolled after her. "Firxe, really, there was no need to blow up at them. I mean, you did try to kill two of the members and almost destroyed part of the castle. I'd be kinda wary, too if I didn't know you so well."

Firxe sighed. "I know. It's just... they don't have to be so damn obvious about it. I _know_ what I did was extreme, but you know I can't control myself sometimes. And the more I use my power, the worse it gets. I have to do something about it."

Firxe stopped and Radianxa caught up to her. Both girls stood there for a little while.

A bracelet was suddenly shoved under the redhead's nose, making her blink. A black-gloved hand held onto it. Her eyes traced up the arm, and she was met by a blank-faced Roxas with Axel behind him.

"What's this," she asked stupidly.

"A limiter. It'll help you control your powers."

"Oh," she replied softly, taking the trinket. The green-eyed girl slipped it onto her wrist, and it tightened automatically. She shook her hand, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey, when does this come off?"

"When you can control your powers," Roxas replied and went to walk off. A quiet 'thanks' made him turn around and smile before he walked inside.

"Did you want something?" Radianxa asked Axel, who ha failed to follow Roxas.

"I'd like to call a truce."

The girls shared a glance and silent conversation.

"Why? You didn't do anything to us," Firxe said finally, looking back at her fellow redhead.

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I didn't like you at first, but it was pretty awesome of you to try to destroy the castle. And since Roxy likes you, I guess I can."

Radianxa and Firxe stared at him, then looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

"Haha... Roxy? Wow... nice nick-name," Firxe said through her laughter.

Axel looked offended. "Why is that funny? He's my friend!"

The girls calmed down, and Radianxa spoke.

"Oh, definitely FY. This place is full of it."

"Oh, yes. I agree, dear Radia," Firxe replied.

The taller pyro looked confused. "FY?"

Radianxa and Firxe ginned evilly.

"Nothing you need to know. By the way, I accept your truce." She held out her hand.

Axel looked even more confused but held out his hand anyway. They shook hands and walked back into the castle.

------

The rest of the day passed by relatively normal. Firxe, Radianxa, and Axel hung out; at one point, they found Roxas reading some book in the library and drug him into their shenanigans.

Axel and Firxe had fun torching other members. At about noon, they went into the kitchen and found Luxord playing solitaire and eating a sandwich – on the floor, or course. The duo decided to set his cards on fire. At first, Luxord didn't know what had happened, but as soon as he realized it was the two redheads, he yelled at them – at which point they both stuck out their tongues and ran away with Luxord following.

Radianxa and Roxas watched them with amusement but refused to help.

"It's your own fault," they'd say simultaneously and laugh.

Eventually, dinner rolled around. Everyone once again gathered in their tableless kitchen and sat down.

"You know, I've been wondering," Demyx stated as he took a seat next to Axel. "What happened to the table?"

Firxe snorted, and Radianxa laughed along with her, quietly. Axel smirked as he caught on.

"Dunno, Demyx. Maybe the table fairies came and took it away," he said.

Demyx frowned. "There aren't any table fairies. There are only regular fairies, and they don't take tables."

Zexion covered his face as some of the others laughed. How could he like this kid?

Radianxa leaned over and whispered to Firxe, "Look, look. Zexy's all embarrassed his lover is such a dunce."

They both snickered.

------

_Author's Notes:_

_Hope you like it Adri. ;D Lol. I named the file "LOLADRI", BTW. Everytime I went to open it off my USB, I'd laugh. XD Great, really. Lawl._

_Hope everyone else who reads it likes it. :3_

_And no, FY does not stand for "fuck you." :|  
_

_MusicofFire  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Comments:_

_I present you, Chapter twooo. Yeah, yeah. I know it's been a while._

_--  
_

"You know, Radia, we've only been here a week, and we've only made, what, three friends?" Firxe speculated as they lounged on the couch of the common room.

Radianxa laughed. "'Tis true. I think we've made enemies of half the members, and the others don't care."

"Hm," the redhead agreed. She sat up quickly from her relaxed position on the couch. "Let's see..."

She brought out her weapon and hit the bottom of it. It changed into a chalkboard. Firxe picked up the piece of red chalk on the holder. On the board she wrote the words 'friends', 'neutral', and 'enemies'. Then, as an afterthought, she added the word, 'lovers'.

The brunette tilted her head in a bewildered fashion. "What's that column for?"

Firxe shrugged. "Later?"

"Oh."

The shorter girl wrote three names under the 'friends' column: Axel, Roxas, and Demyx.

"Lessee... Who did we piss of in this short period of time?"

"Oo, oo!" Radianxa jumped from her seat and grabbed the chalk. She scrawled five names under the 'enemies' column. "There. That's it. Vexen, Xaldin, Zexion, Larxene, and Saix."

"Wait. You forgot somebody." Firxe wrote Xigbar's also.

"When'd we piss him off?"

"Just now," Firxe stated. They heard an angry yell reverberate from a lower floor. "I'm getting out of here." The redhead hit the button on the side of the chalkboard after scribbling Lexaeus, Xemnas, Luxord, and Marluxia under the 'neutral' column; she ran out of the room with Radianxa following.

--

"I think Xiggy's hurt," Demyx muttered as he sat at the foot of Zexion's bed, reading a picture book.

"I'm sure II can take care of himself."

The blonde sighed and got up. Zexion looked up from his book. "Where are you going?"

"I dunno. To check on him," the blue-eyed boy said as he pulled on his signature Organization coat.

The Cloaked Schemer also sighed and put his book down. He copied Demyx and put on his cloak. He followed the boy out of the room.

--

"Maaan, Fere, this sucks. Why'd you have to cut his hair off and hide it in MY ROOM?"

Firxe looked at her as if she were stupid. "Well, DUH; I couldn't hide it in my room. That would be a dead giveaway. Think a little Radianxa."

Radianxa muttered something out of the corner of her mouth. The redhead was too preoccupied to hear her.

"Hey, wuzzat?"

A sphere of crystal blue was heading toward the two girls, and fast. Radianxa shrieked and pushed Firxe out of the way. They landed on the floor, face down and palms stinging. 'A little warning next time' Firxe mumbled scathingly as she got up. Her brunette friend also started to raise herself up, but something pressed down on her back. She craned her neck around to see Xigbar, his foot on her back with a hand resting across his knee and his gun over his shoulder, smirking down at her. He had hair clenched in his free hand; his hair.

"Little minx. Thought I wouldn't find it?"

Radianxa sighed. She was used to this. Getting into trouble because of Firxe being 'this'.

"Oh really now? Hmph," she puffed. Without further ado, she let herself drop to the floor; Xigbar followed her and got thrown off balance. He reached a hand out to stop himself, and Radianxa swivelled out from under him before taking off.

--

"FIRXE!" Radianxa hollered as she entered her friend's room. Her maniac of a friend had left her to be chased by an enraged Xigbar, who was joined by Demyx and Zexion about a half hour into the chase. Demyx was torn between helping his new friend and following Zexion, who was definitely on Xigbar's side. She'd finally escaped them after turning a corner into a dead end and cutting a hole in the wall. Then she cut one in the other wall and climbed into it. She had just enough time to fix the wall and run away before the three came into the hall.

"Whaaat?" Firxe whined in a muffled voice. It came from under the only bed in the room.

The brunette pulled back the covers that fell to the floor and crouched down. "You bitch. You totally left me hanging. He could have killed me. Plus, Zexion and Demyx ran into us and the little bastard was trying to give me a paper cut."

Firxe snickered.

Radianxa smacked her.

"Ow!"

--

Outside the Castle That Never Was, there loomed two figures. One was cloaked, and the other was standing in a relaxed position will a rod over his shoulder.

"Why did we get sent to do this again, yo?" the relaxed figure asked.

The cloaked person sighed and moved a bit, rustling his cloak. "Cloud ordered us to because Leon wanted this place scoped out. Now please shut up. We're trying to remain undetected."

"Yeah. Whatever, yo," the other muttered.

--

A meeting was called the next day, and all the members assembled in the meeting hall. As soon as everyone was seated, Xemnas stood; everything went quiet.

"As you know, we have intruders."

A few people mumbled. Most notable was a loud whisper of 'What intruders?'

"I'd like everyone to stay on their guard and protect Kingdom Hearts. It is close to completion. Dismissed," Xemnas said. He waved his hand, and all the members stood and left.

Firxe and Radianxa were the last to leave.

"What was he talking about? I didn't hear anything about intruders," the redhead pouted.

Radianxa shrugged. "I didn't know, either."

The two girls walked out of the meeting hall and, immediately, Radianxa stopped. Firxe gave her a bewildered look, but Radia just shook her head and grabbed her friend's wrist. She dragged the shorter girl along as they climbed a few flights of stairs.

"WHERE are we going?" Firxe complained. This earned her a 'shush' from the taller girl.

They walked through another few halls before coming to a dimmed part of the castle. Firxe looked around as they walked. The walls seemed grey – definitely not like the bright white of the rest of the castle. The lighting looked the same, though.

"Seriously, Rade, where are we going?" the redhead asked nervously.

Radianxa stopped in front of a door and turned to face Firxe. Her eyes had a listless look to them. Firxe's eyes widened with understanding as her friend shook herself and the brown irises cleared. Radia held her head for a second before looking around. The walls suddenly brightened back to their natural color.

"Ow. I feel like I just drank a bottle of wine in one gulp, and went through a night with someone banging on my head with a hammer."

Firxe snickered. "That's what you get when you use your homing skill. I still can't believe YOU can't control one of your powers."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up," the brunette muttered.

The redhead gave her friend a sympathetic look. "So, where'd you bring us anyway?"

Radianxa looked around. She seemed less out of it now as she touched a hand to the door she'd stopped in front of.

"Umm... I think – I think this is where those 'intruders' have been camping out."

"Seriously? We should go get some back up then, shouldn't we? Come on," Firxe said as she grabbed Radia's hand and pulled.

Radianxa stood firm. The shorter girl looked behind her, confused. The brunette stared intently at the door. "No, Firxe. I've got this– this weird feeling. Like, if we don't go in now, we'll miss something extremely important. Bringing anyone else in would ruin it completely. I don't know. It's strange..."

She reached a hand slowly towards the door and grabbed the handle. Firxe looked on apprehensively as the doorknob was turned and Radianxa pushed it open wide.

The girls looked into the darkened room, their eyes not catching much. A hand came out of the darkness and took hold of Firxe. Radia shrieked and hit it, but the golden gauntlet was unaffected. The arm dragged Firxe into the room as the girl struggled furiously.

A second hand – human this time – reached out and snagged Radianxa's coat. She screamed even louder, and footsteps could be heard in the next hall over. The brunette remembered they were on the same floor as all the living quarters and screamed louder. Another hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her in as Firxe disappeared completely into the dark room.

--

Roxas turned the corner and came running down the hall the scream had come from just as the door shut quietly. He stopped abruptly as he saw nothing. Axel arrived a few seconds later, panting.

"Wh–what was that?" he wheezed out.

"I don't know. It sounded like the girls..." Roxas said.

The hall was completely empty.

More footsteps were heard coming from different directions; half the Organization showed up.

Marluxia, Vexen, Saix, Demyx, Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord came from around various corners and converged on Axel and Roxas. Most looked peeved, but Demyx and Luxord looked slightly worried.

"What is all this noise? SOME of us are _trying_ to sleep," Vexen seethed from slightly behind Marluxia.

"Sleep, my ass," Axel growled back. They glared at each other.

Xaldin cleared his throat and stepped forward. "This is not helping."

Roxas slapped Axel lightly on the hand, and Marluxia stepped more in front of Vexen.

"Now, what was all that screaming about?"

Roxas and Axel looked at each other. Roxas spoke first, "We're... not sure. It sounded like XV and XVI, but when we got here, there was no one. I thought I heard a door close, but it could have been anyone in the next hall."

They all looked around the group, where people were shaking their heads 'negative' for closing any doors after the screaming. As they slowly realized something, they all looked toward the lone door in the hall.

Demyx gaped. "You don't think..."

"There's only one way to find out," Luxord stated.

Saix confidently strolled forward, as no one else moved, and opened the door in a sharp motion. He looked around the now lit room and shrugged.

"There is nothing except boxes in this room."

The group gave a collective sigh and moved to follow Saix, but unexpectedly, another scream resounded through the quiet castle. It came from the floor above. Heads turned skyward, and someone opened up a dark portal. Everyone trooped into it, and they were transported into the hall one floor up.

--

Firxe and Radianxa struggled, kicked, punched; anything. To no avail.

Their attackers were much stronger in their grip, and neither girl could focus enough to summon a weapon.

They were dropped simultaneously and both groaned as their bottoms hit the floor.

"Seriously, what is this supposed to be? Aren't Organizations, you know, supposed to be manly?"

"By that logic, I'd say you'd never get in one."

"Bastard! That's low. You callin' me a girly-boy when you have long hair, too."

The brunette looked up to see their assailants: a tall redhead with marks under his eyes, and a taller raven with a tattered red cloak. His arm was protected with gold and explained what had grabbed Firxe earlier.

Speaking of the other girl, she was staring awestruck at the tall redheaded male. Radianxa looked over at her, then to the guy and back again.

The two males were still throwing insults at each other. Radia smacked Firxe lightly on the arm to get her attention then motioned at the door. The girl nodded understanding and slowly rose to her hand and knees. Radianxa followed the example. Glancing once more at the bickering men, the girls shuffled off.

"Hey Vince, I think the hostages are getting away," a voice said very close to Radianxa.

She turned around to see the redhead leaning over her. 'Too many redheads' was the thought that crossed her mind at that moment.

"Don't call me 'Vince', Reno. It's Vincent," the raven corrected as he landed gracefully in front of Firxe.

"Well, _Vincent_," Firxe started boldly, "it would be _ever_ so sweet of you and your little friend to get the hell out of our way and let us go." She smiled ever-so-sweetly.

Vincent leaned down to get eye-level with the, now kneeling, Firxe. "Sorry, but I don't think so."

"Hmph. Fiiiine."

She shared a glance with Radianxa, and they both shot into a standing position, calling their weapons. In perfect synchronization, the girls pointed their arms at the enemy.

"Firxe," Radianxa shouted. "10-21!"

Firxe nodded, and they drew the numbers in the air, respectively.

Ice grew from the ground around their foes, and Vincent and Reno pulled out their weapons. Vincent fired off a few shots to break the ice getting closer to him, and Reno batted at it with his stun rod.

Firxe took this moment to yell very, very loudly.

--

Once again, there was only one door it this hall.

"Dude, what's with this castle and it's one door hallways," Axel asked. "Who designed this place?"

Everyone else glared at him. 'It's just a question' was his mumbled response.

"One of you, go get the rest of the members," Saix commanded.

A few of the members looked to Axel. He sighed and disappeared into darkness.

The group waited a minute or two before Axel came back with the rest of the Organization sans Xemnas. Larxene looked extremely pissed off.

"What is this about?" she screeched. "I was _trying_ to get some beauty sleep before I was so rudely interrupted by this idiot." She pointed to Axel.

Saix glared and made a 'hush' motion. "Kindly keep your mouth closed. We've reason to believe the intruders Superior spoke of have kid napped our newest members and are holding them hostage."

Larxene snorted. "So? Leave the little ones as bait and attack the 'intruders.' If you save them in the process, great for them. I'M not helping." With this, she turned on her heel and walked away.

"So much for being an organization..." Axel commented.

Nobody tried to stop the blonde woman.

The group seemed to come to a unanimous decision and moved closer to the door before launching their attack.

--

"Radiaaaa," Firxe whined from her point on the floor, tied up. "It didn't work."

"No shit."

Radianxa looked away with a huff as Vincent and Reno conversed in a corner of the room. They'd been doing well until Firxe had yelled. This had completely surprised the two guys, and Vincent had fired a shot – a miraculous shot – that had hit Firxe's weapon out of her hand, ricocheted off and knocked the brunette's away. It was all very bad luck.

"We've decided to bring you back with us, yo," Reno stated as they came back over to the girls.

Vincent started to help the two up when the door burst open. In a flurry of motion, eleven bodies entered and attacks went flying.

A stray blast of fire hit Radianxa's ropes and burned her free. She summoned her weapon, freed Firxe, and the two shot out of the room.

"Man, who were those guys," the redhead said as she flattened her hair and fixed her coat while watching the mayhem through the open door.

Radianxa also fixed her hair a bit and shrugged.

A shout came from within, and a flurry of red hair hit the floor. Without thinking, Firxe cast cure on the motionless figure. The fighting stopped for a fraction of a second as Reno got up shakily. Then, it continued, Vincent continued firing and dodging as his partner got back into the battle.

Radianxa slapped Firxe on the back of the head. "You idiot! What was that?!"

"I don't know," she pouted. "It was a natural reaction. I didn't even know I knew cure."

"You didn't!"

"Weeeeird."

A blast of light filled the room, and all noise within ceased. As the light faded, the organization members looked around in confusion. Their enemies were gone.

--

Another meeting was called that evening.

Xemnas stood up and called them to attention. "We've had trouble in the last few hours. I've been informed that our two newest members were kid napped and taken hostage by the intruders, who have been identified as 'Vincent' and 'Reno.' Friends of the keyblade master, no doubt. I'm now issuing a rule to protect numbers fifteen and sixteen. One other member must be with them at all times. We'll go in order, switching every day. That is all."

The congregation gave a collective groan.

"Wonderful, little bitches. Like I have nothing better to do with my days," Larxene griped.

"Oh yes, because we want to spend a whole day with YOU," the girls answered in unison.

Xigbar stood up and walked between the soon-to-be-catfight. "Well, girlies, sorry to interrupt this little talk, but we've got to get going. Get your asses up."

Firxe stuck her tongue out at Larxene as they followed Xigbar out of the hall.

--

_Author's Comments:_

_Yup, Vincent and Reno. The friend I'm writing this for adores Vin, so I had to add him in(she force me D: lol). And yes, he will be getting together with her character. Of course, I couldn't leave Firxe out, so she gets Reno. Why Reno? I have nooo idea. I think he's awesome and I dunno, I just used him. So yeah. Deal with it. :| You have your yaoi, too. Just... it hasn't come yet. You'll get it though. ;D_

_*~MusicofFire~*  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Comments:_

_As I promised, Adri, I got it up. Yay for me! I wrote this in, like two hours or something. When I REALLY shoulda been working on my art project. 8D Yaay for failing. -Goes to work on it now- ENJOY_

--

Day one wasn't so bad. Radianxa and Firxe bugged Xigbar enough to make him lock them in a room(which didn't do anything; they just dark-portaled out). The next day left Firxe scared of Xaldin and Radianxa laughing hysterically every time the redhead walked by her.

Day three, though, was an adventure.

--

That morning, they woke up to find themselves being watched by a fuming Vexen; he'd taken the seat Xaldin had been sitting in last night. The girls now had to share a room, to make it easier to watch them.

"Get up. You'll be accompanying me to my lab," the blonde growled as soon as they were awake enough to understand.

He threw their coats at them and left the room.

Radianxa yawned. "Dude, what crawled up his ass?"

Firxe shrugged and groggily put her clothes on. The two girls finished their morning routine and exited the room. Vexen was waiting for them with an annoyed expression. They started walking.

"Don't touch anything when we get their. You'll sit where I show you. Don't complain about being hungry because we will only go eat at the designated times. I will not stop working just because I have to babysit you two," IV explained bitterly as they arrived at his lab.

He pointed to two chairs as far away from his lab table as possible. Radianxa and Firxe sat down sullenly.

Firxe leaned over the short distance to whisper to Radia, "Man, could this be anymore boring? I mean, seriously. He could let us have some entertainment. Old grouch."

"Be quiet!"

Firxe shut her mouth and sat straight in her chair.

--

"You think we should rescue them?"

"I dunno, Roxy. Vexen's stingy, and he follows orders. Even if he doesn't like them, he'll have a conniption if he finds out we took them."

"I say we go for it."

"Of course you'd say that, Axel. You hate Vexen."

"I don't HATE him. I just... dislike him a lot."

"Yeah, yeah."

Roxas looked back through the keyhole of the lab door. He could make out the girls sitting quietly and Vexen moving about. Demyx and Axel were standing behind him. They were plotting on how best to distract Vexen and get Radianxa and Firxe out of the lab. So far they had nothing.

"Why don't we play din-dong-ditch. Just a little different," Axel suggested.

"I guess that could work."

Demyx shrugged.

"We just knock and run around the corner. Then, when he answers, we get Demyx to spray him in the face. He'll run after him, and me and Roxas can go get 'em out."

"Hey! I'm not gonna be used as bait."

"It seems like a good plan. We could try," Roxas said as he looked up at Axel.

Demyx pouted. "Are you totally ignoring me? I don't want to be the decoy. That's not fair."

Axel stuck his tongue out. "Just warp back here after you've taken him a ways. Then we'll all jet."

"Fine."

They put their hands together. "Ready, set, go!"

--

A knock sounded on the door. Vexen looked up and waited. Another knock came. He sighed and went to answer it. Firxe watched boredly, and Radianxa just kicked her feet.

Vexen opened the door and was hit in the face with a bucket of water held by one of Demyx's water clones. Firxe busted out laughing and even Radia giggled as the now-soaked blonde gave an angry yell and bolted after the was a peal of laughter, likely from the real Demyx, and loud stomping.

Axel and Roxas appeared in the doorway.

"C'mon. Let's get you out of this torture-chamber," Axel laughed.

The girls got up and ran out, taking a right – the opposite way of Demyx and Vexen – and going down a few floors.

--

"You will pay for that with your life!"

The only reply was a cracked laugh from Demyx and more water hitting him in the face, drenching his already dripping cloak.

Vexen gave a frustrated howl and was about to pounce on the boy when an arm came out of nowhere. He had no time to stop himself and ran straight into it. The blonde started to fall backwards when another arm came out and caught him. They pulled him into a hug.

"Now, now, Vexen. No need to hurt him," a velvet voice purred in his ear.

"XI, let me go, _now._ I will not allow IX to get away with this."

Demyx stopped down the hall and turned around. His eyes widened, and he teleported away.

Vexen slouched in the grip. "Now look what you've done. He's gone."

"Good." Marluxia smirked and pulled Vexen into the room he'd come out of.

--

"I think I've seen more than I've ever wanted to see," Demyx whined as he appeared.

Axel, Roxas, Firxe, and Radianxa were sitting around a table in one of the rooms not used. They were playing Go Fish.

Roxas glanced up from his cards. "What'd you see?"

"Vexen and Marluxia."

"Oh," the four said simultaneously.

"So? Get over it. Dammit Radia!" Firxe exclaimed as her friend gave a smug 'Go Fish'.

Demyx sighed and sat down. A few minutes later, the game was over. Radia had won. The other three glared at her as she did a little victory dance.

"What now?" Axel asked.

As if in answer, Vexen burst into the room. He had out his shield and looked madder than he'd ever been.

"_You three_. You're the ones who took them."

"No duh. You were boring them to death," Axel dead-panned.

Vexen glared and raised his hand to ready an attack when there was the click of a gun and the buzzing of electricity.

Everyone looked around to see Vincent and Reno standing in front of a closed door.

"Sorry, but we're breaking up this little party, yo."

Vincent fired a shot at Vexen, who raised his shield to block it. The bullet froze as soon as it touched and fell to the floor with a clink. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx called their weapons and jumped forward. Radianxa and Firxe looked on with mixed emotions.

Blasts of fire, ice, and water were exchanged by bullets and the crackle of electricity. There was the clang of metal against metal as Roxas attacked Reno. The redhead blocked, but he was caught in the side as Roxas used his second keyblade to attack.

Firxe whimpered a bit as Reno was attacked. Radianxa looked at her questioningly, but soon found herself preoccupied as Axel attacked Vincent, sending a flaming chakram toward the raven. Vincent fired a well-aimed bullet and sent the weapon off track. Another chakram, unnoticed by Vincent, caught him on his unprotected arm. Radia cringed as blood started to seep out of the wound.

Reno and Vincent eventually got pushed back to back as the four surrounded them. They stood at a stalemate.

Axel was about to attack, lighting his chakrams with fire once again, when the two girls jumped between them. Firxe stood in front of Reno, and Radianxa in front of Vincent. All of the men stared at them.

"Stop it! They didn't do anything wrong," Radianxa yelled.

Axel snorted. "Yes. Because kid napping you counts as doing nothing wrong."

"They didn't hurt us, though," Firxe countered. "I mean, yeah, they kid napped us, tied us up, et cetera. But still. They never hurt us. Well, except for bruising my butt.... but that doesn't matter!"

"I think you went full circle with that argument, Fere."

"Be quiet, Radia," Firxe said jokingly.

"As nice as this conversation is," Vexen said, "I think we'd all like to end this fight. So move yourselves, and we'll apprehend these intruders."

"No!" the girls shouted. Firxe summoned her staff, hit the bottom, and transformed it into a giant shield. Radianxa opened a dark portal and motioned Vincent and Reno into it.

Clangs were heard as the four outside the shield tried to break in. Radianxa called to Firxe.

"Come on; let's go." She held out a hand while leaning through the darkness.

Firxe nodded and left her weapon. It would disappear once they were gone. She grabbed Radia's hand and was pulled through the portal.

--

The shield evaporated into darkness and left behind nothing. Roxas dropped his weapons and fell to the floor. Axel followed him.

"I can't believe they left."

"I can't believe they protected them."

Vexen dismissed his shield. "It doesn't matter what you can't believe. We must inform Superior and look for those two."

Demyx, Roxas, and Axel nodded. Vexen left in a flurry of black.

"I can't believe this..."

--

"Oof," Firxe let out as she tripped and landed.

"Watch it, yo," Reno said as he lent her a hand.

Firxe smiled as she was pulled up. She dusted herself off and followed along behind Reno.

Vincent and Radianxa were walking slightly ahead.

Reno slowed down to walk beside Firxe. "So, what're your names?"

"Firxe. And that's Radianxa." She pointed at the brunette.

"What?"

"What what?"

"What'd you say her name was?" Reno elaborated.

Firxe sighed. "Radianxa. Ray-dee-ink-sa."

"Oooh. Right. Didn't catch that the first time. Sounds weird."

"Yeah, yeah. She had to repeat it, like, ten times when she first picked it. I didn't get it at all. She eventually wrote it down for me. I got it after that... and after she hit me in the head..."

Reno laughed.

Up ahead, Vincent and Radianxa were talking about the same thing.

"I'm Radianxa. And my redheaded friend is Firxe."

Vincent nodded. "I guess we have something in common."

"Hm?"

"Stupid redheaded companions."

Radianxa laughed outright at that, and it caught Firxe's attention.

"You're talking about me! I know it!" she exclaimed as she ran to catch up with them. She hit Radianxa as she approached. "It's not nice to talk about people behind their backs, you know. Quite rude in fact."

"Like you never used to talk about me."

"I don't know. I wouldn't remember if I did."

"Hmph. Suuuure. You believe that."

"I will."

The two girls continued to bicker as Reno and Vincent fell back to talk.

"You think they're faking it, yo?"

"I don't know. They seem sincere enough. They did protect us. I can't see why they'd fake that."

Reno shrugged. "You can fake anything. But I guess you're right. Either way, I don't think they're dangerous. We could take 'em."

"Right."

"Hey! This is our stop," Firxe yelled and waved. She was pointing to a darker part of the swirling mass. There was no way to tell where it led. The girls walked through it, though, so Vincent and Reno followed. They arrived in Hollow Bastion. Right when Sora was there.

"Yo."

The people gathered there – which included Cid, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Sora, Donald, and Goofy – stared at them.

"Hey, aren't those Organization XIII coats?" Sora was the first to speak.

"Mr. Point-out-the-obvious, much. Yes, they are. We were just escorting these two out of our castle," Firxe said as she stuck her tongue out. "Got a problem?"

"Yes, I do. What are you doing here? Are you gonna cause trouble?"

"Hey, hey. Firxe. I think he's the keyblade master," Radia giggled.

"This shrimp?"

"Shrimp!?"

"Kid, I'm, like, a foot taller than you." The redhead raised her hand in a pantomime of Sora's height.

Sora fumed. "I could so beat you!"

"Hey, hey. Rade. I think he's challenging us," Firxe laughed. "Please. I could beat you up any day. Today, Monday, Sunday–"

"I think we get it. You're really getting lame," Radianxa interrupted.

Firxe glared.

"As great as this conversation is," Yuffie started. "Why are you here?"

"Like I said: escorting."

They all looked to Vincent and Reno, who nodded.

"They saved us from getting captured by other members and led us here," Vincent explained.

Firxe and Radianxa nodded and looked smug.

--

Xemnas stood in front of the other members. Once again, a meeting was being called. All the members were whispering; no one really knew what was going on except for a few.

"Our members," Superior started, "Firxe and Radianxa, are gone. Vexen informs me they went willingly with the intruders, helping them escape capture."

More whispering erupted from this statement. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx sank in their chairs. Vexen looked happy, for once. All the others were baffled. Well, except for Larxene, who looked even happier than Vexen.

"To some disappointment, we will be getting them back."

Larxene's face fell in an instant, and Vexen didn't look much happier.

"You gotta be kidding me! Why do we need them?"

"They are important members. We will take them back. By force, if we must. You do not need to help, if you don't want to."

"Good. I won't," she huffed.

"Well then, we will be splitting into two forces. Two through six with me; Saix will lead the other team. Be ready withing the hour."

Everyone got up and went to get ready. Larxene slunk off to the library.

--

_Author's Comments:_

_Not much to say now. Hope it was good. ;3 Seriously gotta go work on that project now. It's due tomorrow. D:_

_MusicofFire  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Comments:_

_Sorry, Adri, I couldn't make it to ten. XDDD ENJOY BITCH. Lol_

_--_

Firxe and Radianxa sat around the table with the rest of the Hollow Bastion crew, plus Sora and friends, and Reno and Vincent.

After much debate over whether they could be trusted or not, Aerith had intervened and said since they'd helped Reno and Vincent, they couldn't be all bad. The others seemed to trust her opinion and agreed. Then they had been invited inside for lunch. And now they sat, staring around, in an awkward silence, waiting for the girls to bring the food in.

Aerith entered from a door to their left, followed by Yuffie. Their arms were full of dishes and pots. Firxe and Radianxa jumped up to help. They grabbed a few pots and set them down.

"Oh, there's no need to help," Aerith chided. "You're our guests."

Firxe shrugged. "Instinct."

Radianxa hit her lightly. "We wanted to."

The four girls sat down and everyone sat in silence for a moment. Firxe decided she'd gotten sick of the silence, so she reached forward and uncovered one of the pots. There was stew inside; she snatched up and a bowl and scooped some food into it. She began to eat. Radia followed her example and soon everyone was grabbing plates and bowls and starting to eat.

When everyone was about done eating, there came a strange noise from outside, followed by many voices. Firxe and Radianxa, who were already finished, got up and crept over to the door. Radia opened it a bit and peeked out; she slammed it shut quickly. Turning back, she shot a distressed look at the redhead. Everyone at the table was watching them.

"What is it, Rade?" Firxe asked worriedly.

"They're here," Radianxa whispered. "The Organization," she elaborated when the rest of the group looked at her questioningly. "Firxe, it looks like everyone from seven up. Except Larxene."

"No!" Firxe stomped her foot. "I don't want to go back yet. Why do they even need us so much?"

Radianxa shrugged.

The two girls turned back to the table as they heard the screech of chair legs sliding across the floor. Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Sora and company, Vincent, and Reno had stood up. They were each examining their weapons, making sure they were in top shape (except for Sora, Donald, and Goofy). Firxe and Radianxa stared at them.

"What are you doing?" they asked in unison.

"Well, I don't see why they have to come and pick you up, yo. If you don't wanna go back, then you shouldn't have to," Reno explained as he walked to the door and opened it. The others trailed after him.

"But... we don't want you to get hurt," Radia pleaded, grabbing onto Vincent's unprotected hand. "You don't have to help us. This is our fight."

Vincent looked at her softly, red eyes filled with an unknown emotion. "Don't worry. We're making it our fight."

The brunette let go of his arm and watched them leave. Firxe stood next to her, looking just as worried.

"Rade, I don't think this is very fair," the redhead said. She was frowning. "I don't really mind being protected, but I wanna fight."

Radianxa glared at her.

Aerith came up to them and ushered them out of the house. They were followed by Cid.

"Now, don't you two worry. I'm sure those boys will be fine. They are more than capable of protecting themselves," she said with a motherly smile.

--

The two groups split up as they left the World that Never Was. The Superior's group headed to Twilight Town, and Saix's group went to Hollow Bastion.

They arrived in a mostly deserted town square type place. Saix surveyed the area before leading them to the only path they could go. A few twists and turns later, they found themselves in front of a house.

"Obviously, we should search here."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the door opened and out stepped the redhead they'd seen in their castle yesterday. He was followed by a blond man, raven girl, the Keyblade master and his friends, and the other man they'd seen.

After they had lined up in front of the house, each holding a weapon, their two missing members were pushed out of the house by a motherly brunette woman and another blonde.

"Well, it seems we have our work cut out for us," Saix sneered. He turned to Luxord, who he deemed most reliable in his group. "Go fetch Superior and his group."

Luxord nodded and disappeared.

Saix returned his attention to the line of enemies. "I suggest you hand over the girls before we have to force you."

"Nah. I think you'll have to force us, yo," Reno said, waving his stun rod lazily.

Cloud, Leon, and Sora –all carrying swords– took up a fighting stance. Yuffie crouched and readied her weapon. Vincent pointed his gun at Saix.

"Suit yourselves." He summoned his claymore, signaling for the rest of his party to get ready to fight.

Axel called his chakrams, Roxas his keyblades, Demyx his sitar. Marluxia's scythe appeared in his hand with a flourish of rose petals.

There was a staring match, sizing each other up, before Saix charged.

--

Firxe and Radianxa could only watch as there protectors battled. They would easily be outnumbered when Luxord got back with the rest of the Organization and all the girls wanted to do was jump into the fray and help. It would be better if they took out this group before the other group came. But Aerith would not let them get any closer, let alone fight.

At the moment, the first group was being easily held back by the eight fighters. Radianxa tugged on Firxe's sleeve.

"What?" the redhead hissed, glancing at Aerith and Cid, who were watching the battle intently.

Radianxa also looked to them. She turned back to Firxe. "They're coming!" she whispered urgently.

"Shit... What do we do?"

"I don't know," the brunette said in distress.

There was the sound of footsteps and the girls whipped around to the fight. The rest of the Organization had arrived.

"Nooo," Radianxa moaned anxiously.

Now that the whole Organization was present, their protectors were being pushed back. Firxe and Radianxa could only watch in desperation. Then there came the flap of wings and a feather floated across Firxe's vision. She elbowed Radianxa and showed her the black feather. Radianxa shrugged, but looked up. Her mouth dropped open. Firxe looked up also, with as much suprise– if not more– as her friend.

Sephiroth (yes, they know who he is, but only 'cause I'm too lazy to be all mysterious and shit) was hovering above the battle, Masamune in hand. Slowly, everyone down below noticed him. Reno halted in mid attack to stare up at him and got a scythe to the side. Firxe panicked and healed him.

As the confusion melted away, everyone just watched as the silver-haired man descended and touched down elegantly. It was quiet for a moment, then Cloud stepped forward, looking pissed.

"Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth smirked and returned, "Cloud."

Awkward silence.

Firxe leaned over to Radianxa, and, in a stage whisper, said, "Do you think they're gonna kiss or what?"

Radianxa snorted in amusement, but quickly covered her mouth as she and Firxe received simultaneous glares from the two. She leaned closer to her companion and whispered back, "I think that's a no-go, good buddy."

Firxe burst out laughing. Between her laughter, she somehow managed to let out a disappointed 'awww.' Radia also started laughing hysterically, which effectively killed the dangerous mood.

"As interesting as this conversation is," Reno interrupted, "weren't we in the middle of a battle?"

And that was all it took to get everyone fighting again. Even Cloud, who decided to ignore Sephiroth for the moment to finish fighting. Firxe and Radianxa calmed from their laughing fit and Firxe nudged the brunette. Radianxa glanced her way questioningly. Firxe pointed to where Sephiroth was, still glaring at them. They both smirked and skirted the battle to get to him.

If anything, Firxe and Radianxa weren't brave; they were stupid. Firxe ran up to Sephiroth and pounced, throwing herself around his neck and hanging there. Radianxa skipped toward them and stopped a foot away, innocent smile in place. To say Sephiroth was pissed was an understatement. The redhead smiled in a very evil fashion and climbed up to sit on Sephiroth's shoulder. Yeah, she was that short.

"So, lover-boy," Firxe started. A blade pressed against her neck. She looked down at it with disinterest. "Okay, man. No need to get snippy." She pushed the sharp edge away from her throat with a gloved finger. "You need some anger management classes or something. Right, Rade?"

"Seriously."

"Get off."

Firxe was lifted bodily from Sephiroth's shoulder and flung away. Right into the fight.

--

All Firxe saw was a blur of color. She knew where she was heading, and she took her last second in the air to scream, "You suck. Asshole!"

Next thing she knew, she was lying on top of someone. She couldn't tell who it was as she was considerably disoriented. Sitting up, she rubbed her head gingerly. The redhead looked down to see a head of blonde hair and a black coat.

"Eek! I'm sorry Roxas," Firxe said as she scrambled up, dodging a few elemental attacks, and held out a hand. He grabbed it and she pulled him up. Firxe noticed he had a few scratches on his face and was holding his side. She cast a quick cure spell.

"Thanks," Roxas mumbled. He was still rubbing his side.

Firxe ducked as one of Axel's chakrams skimmed her hair. She was right in the middle of the battle. And she didn't know who she should help.

"Ahh... I don't know what to do," she frantically grabbed her hair and pulled. Roxas grabbed her wrists and pried her hands away.

"I'll be on your side, no matter who you pick. And I'm sure I can get Axel to change his mind."

"No! You can't do that! I don't want you to get in trouble, too."

"Firxe!"

They turned as Radia came running up, skirting people and dodging attacks. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But what do we do?" Firxe asked when she was close enough.

It was a miracle no one had noticed them just standing there. Radianxa shook her head in an 'I-don't-know' fashion. "Just... do whatever you feel is right. You're the one with the intuition. What should we do?"

Firxe closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. The world seemed to fade to black, sounds growing distant. She focused her mind on the question. In her imagination, she was facing two doors. One was glowing red, the other blue. She put a hand on each. The blue one gave her a shock, and she snatched her hand back. Red it was.

When she opened her eyes again, Radianxa was watching her carefully. Roxas was standing behind her. "Well?"

The redhead smiled. "Red."

Radianxa smiled, too. She held out a hand and her katana appeared in her grasp. Firxe did the same.

"Well, friend. Now or never."

"I'd vote now," Radia said.

Firxe turned back to Roxas. "Do whatever you want. I can't choose your path since I'm not connected to you like I am Radia. If we don't see you again, I'm glad we were friends."

Roxas opened his mouth to reply, but Firxe turned around and dodged around a few people to get to her target. Radianxa offered him a sad smile and followed.

The blonde didn't know what to do. Obviously they were going to fight against the Organization, but what did he want to do? Turning to Axel, who was mostly attacking from afar, he slipped over to his friend.

Axel caught his chakram and readied to attack again but halted as he saw Roxas.

"Axel, I'm joining Firxe and Radianxa."

The redhead dropped his weapons in surprise. "What?!"

Roxas looked up at him pleadingly. "I don't want to be part of the Organization anymore."

"What are you talking about? You can't just leave! Are you crazy?"

"No," Roxas said defiantly. His expression morphed to sadness. "Will you come with me?"

--

Firxe practically flew through the throng of people, missing a few attacks by inches and blocking the rest. She was headed straight for the heart of the problem. Straight for Xemnas.

Radianxa was close behind her, sometimes slashing at the opposing forces. When she figured out where the redhead was going, she slowed and headed in a different direction. Best to take out the other commander.

Xemnas happened to be fighting with Sora and company at the moment, and he was unscathed. Firxe stopped short and hit the bottom of her staff; it morphed into a gun. She raised it and aimed carefully. Seeing as Xemnas was distracted, it wasn't hard to find an opening. Firxe aimed for his arm and shot. The resounding bang halted all movement.

A streak of silver light ricocheted off the wall behind where Xemnas had been, sending the bullet in a horizontal path over Firxe's head. She cursed and turned to find Xemnas behind her. He reached for her throat but was force to back away as a wheel of flames past between Firxe and himself.

Axel caught the returning chakram and smirked. Roxas stood behind him, smiling at her and looking happier than anyone had ever seen him.

"Roxas decided he'd help you, so I can't miss out on the fun. That's the only reason I'm helping. Got it memorized?"

"Sure do," Firxe returned, smiling brightly.

A clang was heard from behind Xemnas and the crowd –who'd still failed to return to fighting– parted. Firxe could see Radia and Saix locked in a stalemate, katana to claymore. Radianxa didn't look worried; she didn't seem like she was having any trouble holding him back, either. Saix had gone into his berserk mode, snarling and growling as he tried to push her away.

Radia happily jumped back, letting Saix fall forward.

"Woo! Go Rade!" Firxe cheered.

This snapped everyone back to reality, and they began attacking again. Firxe ducked an attack from Xemnas. She rolled to the side and sprang back to her feet. Smacking the button on the handle of the gun, it transformed into a medium-length sword. She pulled at the hilt and the sword split in two.

"Now we're even," Firxe smirked as she eyed Xemnas' two light swords.

They ran toward each other at the same time, meeting with a spark of red and white. Firxe glared daggers at her 'Superior'. He was smiling –albeit in a creepy way– right back at her.

"You will not win this fight; you'll be come back with me before this day is over."

"Fuck no," she spat, pushing with all her might against the weapons. Xemnas stumbled back, a shocked expression crossing his face. "I will NOT go back with you! I refuse."

The bracelet, that had until now been waiting patiently on her wrist, glowed with a golden light. Firxe's eyes began to shine. She let her swords go and they floated in midair before melding back together. The weapon was then engulfed in a bright light. While it floated there, Firxe closed her eyes. Once again she was in her mind, standing there. But this time, she was surrounded by at least twenty doors, each a different color. They cast a sickly color on the ground and walls. Lifting a hand, she saw she was also tainted by the color. There were shadows coming from under some doors, calling to her. Firxe shook her head and sighed.

One of the doors dimmed, fading away. One by one, the doors disappeared until only a few were left. Firxe walked to the two directly in front of her. Laying her hands on each, she felt that one was hot like there was fire behind it, and the other was freezing to the touch. Neither held what she sought. Those doors faded, too.

Moving on, she felt the next two. One gave her a shock; the other was strange. It felt... wet. She decided that wasn't was she was searching for either.

Only two were left. A pure white door and a pure black one. Laying a hand on each, she breathed in deeply. The white one felt like _light_. The black one didn't feel like anything at all. Just wood like any other door. It faded, and she looked at the hand that was touching the white door. Firxe saw the bracelet Roxas had given her glowing in the darkness, and suddenly she knew exactly what to do.

Opening her eyes, Firxe watched the bracelet slip off her wrist and float over to her staff. It disappeared into the white light.

Everyone was stunned by this development. They could only watch, entranced, as Firxe lowered to the ground (she had ascended during her psyche wandering). She reached out to the light and her hand was momentarily hidden from view. When she brought it back to herself, she held a new weapon. It was very weird.

It was like a sword, in the sense that it had a blade, but it had the handle of her staff. The end had a small crystal ball attached. The inside was swirling with a red smoke. The gold bracelet she had been wearing was swirling around this ball. The button the transform her staff had completely disappeared.

Roxas smiled from behind her; he knew what had happened.

Radianxa looked up from where she was sitting on Saix's stomach, pinning him down and holding her katana to his neck. She gave Firxe a thumbs –or just thumb– up.

Firxe breathed in deeply, readying herself. It was now or never, as she'd said before. She could kill him now or never get the chance to live her own non-existent life.

Well, if that wasn't the easiest choice she'd ever given herself.

--

_Author's Comments:_

_DID YOU ENJOY IT? HMMM?_

_To anybody else reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed it. 8D  
_

_MusicofFire  
_


End file.
